The present invention relates to an electronic learning device for an interactive multi-sensory reading system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic learning device that is configured as a folding book and that allows a child to activate electronic speech, sound and lights by selecting words or images on the covers and pages of multi-page books removably insertable in a book recess area of the electronic learning device.
The typical electronic learning system comprises one or more books each of which has at least one area of selectable content, non-volatile memory having stored therein material associated with the selectable content, a sensor for identifying a specific selection made from the selectable content and a reader configured to produce an output based on the stored material in response to the selection. The selectable content can include letters, words, graphics and the like. The sensor for selecting the content is typically a stylus or a pressure sensitive switch underlying the selection and the output associated with the selection is typically an audio signal.
Typical interactive, electronic learning systems allow a child to activate electronic speech, sound and lights by pointing to words or images on the cover and pages of multi-page books. The principle components of the typical system are a hinged, book-like folding base unit housing system electronics, a library of books removably mountable in a book well in the base unit, and read only memory (“ROM”) within the base unit or within cartridges removably insertable in the base unit having stored therein software associated with the content of the books.
The conventional hardware for the implementing the aforementioned systems is generally not user friendly as a hardwired stylus or difficult to press pressure sensitive switches are required to identify the page being viewed and to select the interactive content on the viewed page. Accordingly, the conventional hardware usually requires an unreasonable amount of assistance and instruction before a child can knowledgeably and properly use the system. For example, to identify a currently viewable page or to detect a page turn or to select an interactive content, a child is typically instructed to touch with a stylus a uniquely positioned page identification icon, such as a graphic having a particular geometric shape or an easily recognizable key word such as the word “Go” and then the desired object of interest on the page. The systems are error prone due to the positional certainty with which the pages of the book must be placed on the reader. The systems are also error prone due to user behavioral issues such as failure to select the page identification icon before interacting with a page or the turning of multiple pages at once or the partial turning of a page or the difficulty of manipulating a stylus. Accordingly, current methods for page identification and synchronization and selection of objects of interest on a page employed by conventional learning systems result in a large percentage of synchronization and selection errors.
A user friendly base unit designed for an easy to use electronic learning system, and more particularly for autonomous page identification and finger-based content selection, will significantly increase the value of conventional electronic reading aids and, through fun and engaging play, more enjoyably assist a child in developing literacy skills.